Condición de ausencia
by MichelinBombin
Summary: Eren estaba en observaciones luego de que la esquizofrenia se apoderara de su cuerpo, dejándolo en aquel hospital de paredes blancas como la nieve. ¿Por qué ese sujeto de cabello azabache lo mira con asco? Probablemente su condición sea la culpable. [Levi/Eren] AU.


Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo uno.

Eren Jaeger es un joven diecisiete años a quien la vida le sonreía hace solo unos pocos meses atrás. Tenía una familia unida, unos amigos siempre presentes y una bonita pretendiente que le mandaba cartas de amor y las dejaba en su casillero.

Digamos que no era el chico más popular, de hecho, tenía su grupo grande de amigos pero no por eso era quien llamaba la atención. Todo lo contrario, era la clase de muchacho que dormía en el salón, que se peleaba de vez en cuando con uno de sus amigos (ese cara de caballo llamado Jean Kirschtein que no lo dejaba tranquilo), le gustaba salir de fiesta pero no duraba más de tres horas ahí porque se aburría.

Y además, había algo que le impedía, de vez en cuando, comportarse con normalidad.

No es que él lo supiera, sería un error garrafal pensar que Eren, el chico de cabellos castaños y de ojos color turquesa con destellos dorados, sabía de su condición.

A los quince años le diagnosticaron una especie menor de lo que sería esquizofrenia. Indicios. No obstante jamás había tenido ataques que le hicieran saber de ellos, y aunque los tuviera jamás se habría dado cuenta de ello. Era un chico normal que lo único que hacía era hablar con las plantas del jardín de su madre, Carla, y que también solía tardarse más de la cuenta en comer sus almuerzos y sus comidas en general.

Eren era delgado y alto, se vestía siempre con ropa que lo hacían ver bien y que resaltara el bello cuerpo que poseía. Claro, esa era una de las razones por las que se volvía quisquilloso al momento de elegir su ropa. Tardaba aproximadamente una hora en vestirse o más.

-¡Eren, baja a comer! -había gritado su madre mientras servía la cena.

Su padre llevaba sentado ya un rato, él nunca ayudaría a servir la comida, un hombre (macho, varonil y retrógrada) como su padre no movería un dedo en tareas "femeninas".

No se confundan, no es que Grisha, su padre, fuera mala persona. Solo era un hombre que había sido criado por una familia machista, desarrollando esa mentalidad que en su casa nadie más compartía, pero que su madre aceptaba para no tener problemas.

Fue ahí, cuando bajaba las escaleras, que sintió el primer síntoma extraño que lo haría detenerse y llevarse la mano al corazón.

"¿Vas a comer ese plato de gusanos?". Escuchó que alguien le decía. Sintió que el pecho se le cerraba y que la respiración se le volvía agitada. La cabeza le dolía un poco y no tardó en continuar su viaje al primer piso, más específico a la cocina.

-¿Mamá?- dijo con voz tímida y algo confundido.

Su padre bajó el periódico de enfrente de su rostro, se arregló las gafas que traía puestas y dejó a un lado lo que leía.

-No hagas que tu madre se enfade por tu retraso y siéntate.

Cómo diablos podría sentarse con esta sensación en su piel, en sus cesos y en su corazón. Tragó duro y deslizó la silla unos cuantos centímetros para tomar asiento de una vez por todas.

Las manos le temblaban.

"Bótalo"

Otra vez esa voz se hacía presente, no hacía más que agobiarlo y, sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo hacerla calar. Sólo sabía que no quería escucharla, no quería pensar en cosas que no entendía ni hacer cosas que no lo hacían sentirse cómodo.

Jamás un plato de spaguetti le había parecido asqueroso. Hasta ahora.

Alejó con fuerza el plato que su madre le ponía en frente, dejando caer a su vez el vaso de jugo de naranja que tanto le gustaba servirse en cada comida.

Pudo ver en ese plato caliente no lo que realmente estaba servido. Ahí no estaba la pasta hecha por su madre, ahí no había una salsa ardiente. El plato estaba lleno de gusanos, tal y como lo dijo la voz hace un rato. Se movían escrupulosamente por cada parte del plato, retorciéndose entre ellos y siendo tan asquerosos como se supone que deben ser.

Nadie más tenía servido gusanos. Sólo él.

-Eren, mi vida -decía su madre con calma, la misma que trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Ella sabía que en algún momento su único hijo comenzaría a tener más síntomas de su enfermedad, pero no quería que fuera ahora... ni nunca. Quería a su hijito siempre como ha sido toda la vida. Un niño tranquilo, algo problemático a veces, pero no un loco- ¿te pasa algo? Si no quieres comer está bien, puedo traerte otra cosa.

-No... no, mamá -sudaba. Eren sudaba. La piel se le volvía perlada y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente- disculpa, yo n-...

"Bótalo".

Y entonces un sonido estruendoso llenó la habitación mientras el piso se ensuciaba con el spaguetti recién servido.

Sintió la mano de su padre impactar en su mejilla y no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo, entre los restos del plato roto y la comida esparcida en el sector, la cual comenzaba a manchar su ropa por la salsa.

Y entonces, confundiendo la salsa con sangre, pensó que su padre lo quería muerto.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! -gritó con fuerza mientras se agarraba la camisa que traía puesta, a la altura del pecho como si se estuviera ahogando.

-Eren, cálmate. Nadie aquí te ha hecho nada-

Efectivamente, Grisha estaba en su asiento y jamás se movió de allí. Nunca lo golpeó ni mucho menos lo amenazó, y absolutamente no quería verlo muerto.

Desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, viendo a su madre y a su padre en fracciones de segundos, turnándose para ver qué hacía cada uno y asegurarse de que nadie le haría daño.

Su madre, entre lágrimas, hablaba por teléfono en voz baja. ¿En qué momento había agarrado su móvil? No tenía idea, pero eso no le daba buena espina.

Pocos minutos después (que en realidad fueron horas), unas personas entraron en su casa, una sirena se oía de fondo y todo lo que en algún momento fue su hogar, su zona de confort... desaparecía ante un telón negro que apagó sus ojos brillantes y asustados. Esos ojos sinceros y cálidos que todo el mundo encontraba encantador.

En pocos minutos su vida cambió rotundamente.

En cosa de horas ya nada era igual.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo, aunque es más un prólogo.

Espero que les guste, me tardé en decidirme si subirlo. En verdad, me sentía súper insegura.

Un abrazo a todxs.


End file.
